In Those Arms
by takoyuuri
Summary: Kise and Aomine meet again after graduating from Teikou. But there seems to be a past that Kise doesn't want to remember. But what does Aomine want? How will everything work out this time? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Again

All Kise could remember was a voice echoing at the back of his mind… "What?! How could you even say something like that? Disgusting!" Why was he having this dream again? Something like this should be forgotten already. As his alarm clock rang Kise rubbed his eyes, really just wanting to turn it off and fall back into the endless realm of dreams, but he remembered. Today was going to be his first day at Touou Gakuen. Although he understood that his parents thought it would be better for him to be closer to home and it's not like he cared much, but he was still dreading the fact that he would have to meet _him._ _'Okay I'm not really dreading it,'_ Kise thought to himself. He had wanted to move on. After graduating from Teikou Middle School, he figured that it'd be alright to start fresh and not have anything to cling to from his past. Of course he'd still occasionally meet up with Kuroko, Midorima (although the latter would claim that he only met up with the blond after the annoying and non-stop pleading over a phone call the blond gave) and Kagami, since he just seemed to be everywhere that Kuroko went after they all started high school. Though that was the case, there was that one person he planned on avoiding forever. At the thought of a certain navy haired boy, Kise's heart clenched and made him fall back onto his bed. _'No I can't let this affect me like it did anymore'._

Kise pulled open the curtains which had stopped the sun from lighting up his room, and pushed the windows open. The golden rays welcomed him to a new day and enjoyed the morning summer breeze before autumn starts. Eyeing the clock, Kise let out an inhumanly high-pitched squeak realizing that he would be late. Rushing to the bathroom to clean up, ran back to his room for his uniform and bag and flew down the stairs.

"Ryouta, come have your breakfast!" Kise's mother called from the kitchen.

"Ohaiyou Kaa-san! I'm heading out first… gonna be late." The boy grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the kitchen again, hurrying to, then out the front door.

He was almost out of breath, but managed to make it in time for the train. _'Thank god'_ Kise thought to himself. He couldn't possibly be late for the first day.

* * *

**_Ding Dong_**

"Okay everyone, today I would like to introduce a new student to our class. He has transferred in from Kaijou High School." The homeroom teacher, Akashi sensei, turned to the door, "Please come in." As Kise stepped into the room, the entire surrounding was filled with responses of awe, gasps and giggles from the girls, though it must be said that the guys were also interested.

"My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet all of you."

"Oh my god, isn't he the model?" Numerous girls found each other blushing with joy and excitement.

"Eh, you mean the one who's been really popular?"

"Yeah it's definitely him!" Audible whispers started breaking out amongst the students sitting.

"Okay, okay quiet down. Kise-kun, can you please find your seat to be the empty one in the middle of the back row?" He made his way through the crowd to his seat. As he was doing so, Kise caught sight of the mix of dark cerulean and tanned skin. His heart skipped a beat as cold blue orbs stared deep into his honey ones. The one person that he wanted to meet least was propped up against the wall sitting next to his desk. _'No way! How unlucky can I get? Why next to him?'_Kise wanted to scream out loud.

"Aomine-kun, please share your books with Kise-kun. His books haven't arrived yet." Akashi sensei addressed to the darker boy.

"Hah? Why do I have to do that?" Aomine yelled back. But with a warning glare from Akashi sensei, Aomine shut up and grunted as he pulled his desk closer to Kise's.

Classes were no different from what they were back at Kaijou, just a bit difficult to concentrate in since Aomine was so close that Kise could smell the familiar scent of the boy next to him reminding the blond of their Teikou days. All Kise could think about was how close Aomine was to him and of the days he was able to stand next to the tanned boy and smile like nothing in the world mattered. **_Ding Dong_**… He was smacked back to reality at the sound of the bell and told himself that those days were long gone.

"Ah, Kise-kun! You're the model Kise Ryouta right?" Numerous girls gathered around his desk, and blocked off the distance between him and Aomine. He sighed in relief but felt some sort of disappointment well up, somehow hoping that they could talk. _'Disappointment? Why would I be disappointed?'_

"Yeah, but let's keep that a secret between us okay? He looked up at the girls with a wink and a finger placed upon his curved lips.

"Okay! We'll definitely keep it a secret!" the girls beamed and blushed.

"Yeah we don't want Kise-kun to be troubled."

"Yeah, yeah! I agree." The girls all called out and agreed with one another.

Maybe it was mean, but Kise knew that his appearance had a certain effect on the people around him and often used that to his advantage. _'But I guess that only works on almost everyone.'_ He sighed again to himself. Wait why was he disappointed again? He needs to pull himself together.

"Um, Kise-kun do you think I can take a photo with you though? I'm a really big fan of yours." One of the girls blurted out courageously.

Kise eyed the girl. She was petite and had nice brown curls. With another of is sunny 'for his fan girls' smiles he answered, "Yeah sure why not?"

"Ah, then me too after?", "And me too…" Many girls now spoke up and approached Kise with their phones at hand.

The blond twirled a strand of hair around his index finger, and beamed, "Okay!"

Just after one or two photos with the girls and several loud giggles resulting in Kise's endless flirt, there was a loud BAM! Everyone turned around to see that Aomine had gotten up, and his chair lying a few meters away from him on the floor. "Oi! If you're gonna make so much noise, take it somewhere else." The cobalt haired boy exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry Aomine-kun." The girls all scurried back to their seats at the fright that Aomine had given them. Kise glared at Aomine. _'Who was he to decide that there was too much noise? He could move himself if it really bothered him that much. What the hell?!'_ The amber colored eyes stared so hard at the shining sapphire ones glaring back at him that they might as well have burnt a hole through Kise's skull.

Classes resumed once again. Though things had quieted down due to Aomine's loud warning before, there was a menacing aura surrounding the two boys. "Class please remember these comments for next week's test okay?"

The math sensei stated as the bell indicating lunch rung.

"Ryouta!" Kise turned around to find a slender but strong built and tall brunette boy, then immediately realizing it was his childhood friend Mizukami Harukaze, standing at his classroom door with a blazing smile mounted on his face.

"Ah, Haru!"

"Sorry this morning I was gonna come pick you up to go to school together, but some things happened at home and I couldn't make it anymore."

"So mean! Haru forgot about me?" Faking a pout on his face.

"You know I'd never forget about you." Haru smiled.

"Eh, Haru-kun you know Kise-kun?" one of the girls questioned.

"We grew up loving next to each other, but then I moved to America for middle school." Haru answered as he pounced onto Kise, giving the blond quite the hug and said, "Now I finally get to go to school with Ryouta again! Let's go have lunch!"

"Haru, you haven't changed one bit huh? You were always like this back then too." Kise beamed at his childhood friend, happy that there was someone he could feel absolutely comfortable with. Well it wasn't like Kise wasn't used to dealing with strangers and feeling comfortable and being amongst a crowd, since his part-time job as a model got him long ever that. But still, it's good to have someone that he could talk to freely in a new atmosphere.

There was a loud BAM! (the second one today) diverting the class's attention from Kise and Haru to Aomine kicking the table in front of him. "Didn't I tell you to take the noise you make somewhere else already? Aomine was pissed, so pissed. "Why don't you get you and your little friend out of here? Your presence pisses me off!"

"What's wrong with you Aomine?" Kise couldn't hold it in anymore. Why did this guy have to be such a pain? "Haru didn't do anything to you, so just leave him alone. Plus you could ask nicely, and if it really bothers you so much, then why don't you move yourself?" The blond didn't care anymore. Who was Aomine to say whatever he wants and just control him? Why did he have to listen to someone ranting on about what he should do, when this person doesn't even care about him? A small drop of tears formed at the corner of Kise's eyes, and decided that he had enough. He pulled Haru's hand leading out the door, "Let's go Haru, we'll go eat somewhere else."

Aomine couldn't bring himself to properly control his body and dashed out, following the two who had just disappeared behind the door. "Kise!" he called, but the blond didn't turn around instead walking faster away still pulling Haru with him. So Aomine ran after them and called the name again and again. When Aomine finally caught up, they had just opened the door to the rooftop. The tanned boy grabbed hold of Kise's wrist and turned around to Haru, "Don't you dare follow us!" and pulled Kise with him onto the rooftop, shutting the door with a loud thud.

"Hey! What are you doing to Ryouta?!" the muffled voice of Haru was heard coming from the other side. Aomine had pushed a wooden piece between the handles to stop the door from opening. "Don't you dare hurt him!" The pounding on the door never seized, but became quieter.

"Aomine-kun" Kise spoke with an ice chilled voice, "What do you think you're doing? You don't have the right to do this to me. I don't have to listen to what you say or obey your orders. I can do what I want. What's the deal with you always trying to butt into my life like this? It was the same before and now again. You're always trying to control my life. I have just managed to forget about you and then you—" The blond was cut off from his continued ranting when Aomine still holding his wrist, pulled the blond's body close to his, so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of the smaller boy's body even though it was still summer and planted a kiss upon the moist and pink pouting lips of Kise's.


	2. Back to Square One?

Hi! Thank you all for those who left review and liked the story! It means a lot to me since this is my first fanfic. Please do continue reviewing! Hehe sorry Chap 2 took so long :'S Enjoy!

* * *

Aomine closed the blinds in his room and put a patch of ice against his still burning jaw. _'He actually hit me! Why the fuck did he have to hit me?! That bastard!'_ Aomine was raging as he recalled the events from earlier today.

_Why did someone other than himself know Kise at this school? And someone who acts as if he knows Kise the best?! Who is he to call Kise 'Ryouta'? As Aomine's head filled with those thoughts, he could hear the blond's constant complaints and the heavy pounding that he could no longer distinguish to be coming from the door behind him or from his heart. Amidst all the commotion, Aomine was most pissed at the fact that the blond standing before him did not want to listen to what he had to say._

_"Kise, -" The tanned boy was cut off. "Kise!" he tried again, but nothing changed. Somehow and of course Aomine would only admit that this was to shut the stupid rambling baka in front of him up, the navy haired boy pulled Kise close to him and ravished the lips that were so pink and pouting. Finally the blond had stopped producing the immense noise he was earlier. 'I finally have him.' Aomine thought to himself. It was at that moment (that even Aomine would secretly agree it was of bliss) that Kise rebelled against his self-proclaimed victory. Kise kicked and pounded against the strong hands holding him against the safety fence on the rooftop. After considerable effort the smaller boy broke free from the kiss and smashed his fist into the taller's face._

_"Go to hell Aomine! Don't come near me ever again!" Aomine was surprised to hear those words but he didn't take them seriously until his cobalt orbs met with topaz ones to find that the other's were glaring back at his full of hatred. Aomine was so stunned at the sincerity in the eyes he saw that he found himself standing facing the door through which Kise had left together with some other guy, with utter disbelief ramming in his head._

Aomine chuckled to himself quietly still with the ice pack rubbing against his face. "It's because you always appear like that in front of me that I can't leave you alone. Why can't you just understand that already Kise? What do I have to do to make you realize that? Can't you forget what happened before?"

* * *

Kise was raging with anger, running to the bathroom several times just to wash the familiar taste away from his mouth. Even as he did so, the blond was unable to stop the tears trailing down his eyes. He didn't want to remember anymore. He had promised himself to move on and forget his past with Aomine. It's no use continuing to deceive himself that Aomine would care about him even a tenth of what he does for the other.

"Ne Ryouta. Are you alright?" Haru's voice echoed in the blond's head.

Kise lifted his eyes to see his childhood friend's worried eyes stare at him. "Yeah I'm okay."

"But what happened on the rooftop? I didn't really hear anything, but you guys had a fight right?"

That was the question that Kise dreaded the most. "Uh… well we were talking."

"Talking? But you came out crying? Did he do something to hurt you? I'll let him have it if he did anything like that."

The thought of having Aomine's face rammed in made him feel better, except he wasn't sure if there was anyone on the face of this planet who could inflict such damage on the tanned boy. "Nah, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." He received a doubtful look from Haru, but the latter decided it's better not to meddle with business that doesn't want to be touched.

"If you say so, but make sure that you let me know if there really is something bothering you okay?"

"Yeah." The two continued conversing over their drinks. After all they had a lot to catch up on.

"Ryouta, will you try out for the basketball team?"

The basketball team? Well it's not that that Kise didn't want to play basketball, since he loved it so much. The only issue would be meeting Aomine, and the blond wasn't sure if his heart could deal with anymore of Aomine more than he had already. "I don't know."

"Eh, why? But you're so good at it, and I really want to play with you on the same team!" Haru pleaded. "I heard about the games you played in middle school and last year when you were at Kaijou! Please I really want to play with you."

"So you're in the basketball team? I didn't know."

"Heh, yup! So come on! I'm sure that the captain and the coach would be so happy if you joined as well!"

It wasn't something that Kise couldn't try. Plus Haru would be there too, so it wouldn't be too bad. Or let's just say that he was beat by Haru's constant questioning and asking.

"So come to the club room with me tomorrow, I'll introduce you to everyone."

* * *

The next day, after school Kise and an extremely jumpy Haru went to the basketball club room to pay a visit.

"Momoi-chan, I've brought you a new player for the basketball team!" Haru beamed.

A curvy girl with pink flowing hair turned around and yelled surprisingly, "Kise-kun! Why are you wearing our uniform? What are you doing in our school? Eh, oh right I heard Aomine ramble on about you transferring from Kaijou or something. It's true then?!" As she bombarded Kise with questions she flung a hug around the blond, "It's like middle school again!"

"Eh, Momoi-chan you know Ryouta?"

"We were in the same middle school." Momoi was way too hyper to think about other things. "So you will be trying out for the Touou team right?" she directed at Kise.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Great then come to practice tomorrow and I'll let captain and coach know!"

While Haru answered a phone call, Momoi pulled Kise aside. "Ne, Kise-kun are you okay dealing with… you know? I heard that you're in the same class, and now you'll be on the same team as well."

"Yeah, it's okay." Kise replied in a somber voice.

"You know that you can always come and talk to me right? That's the least I could do for you. That idiot is so egoistic that he'd forget what happened back then. I know that it wasn't something easy to just let go."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Aomine woke up in the middle of the afternoon realizing he was lying on the rooftop, "Eh, did school finish already?"

"Dai-chan!" the navy haired boy turned his head sheepishly towards to source of sound. "I knew it. You skipped class again right?" a pouting Momoi greeted him. "You need to stop doing that. You should attend your classes properly."

"Yes yes I will mom." He replied in a mocking tone. Though he said it half-heartedly Momoi did remind him of his mother when she nagged at him. It's not like his parents had the time to do that anymore since they're always travelling.

"You know Kise-kun is going to try out for the basketball team." The pink haired girl remarked.

Aomine's eyes widened, "Eh, is that so?" he tried to hide is excitement and surprise. Although with that said, he reminded himself that it was natural that Kise would want to continue playing basketball. "Did he make the team?"

"He will be at practice tomorrow and his performance will be treated as the tryout. That's what the coach decided."

"Ah ok. I see then."

The way back home was boring as usual accompanied by the non-stop ranting from Momoi. She was going on about how she ran into Kuroko yesterday. _'As if I didn't hear this story already this morning'_ Aomine thought to himself. They turned to corner into town since he promised Momoi that he'd go shopping with her.

"And then he told me that it's nice to see me after some time. And then you know I blushed like hell and…" she continued on and on. Aomine wondered to himself what her reaction would be if he told her, her precious Kuroko was dating that blockhead Bakagami. Though the thought amused him, even he was not so cruel to let her know about it. It would hurt her after all. "I hope he didn't notice that—" Momoi's voice was cut off by the sound of laughter as clear as water, and out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of shinny blond hair.

"Satsuki, shut up." Aomine pulled Momoi away from where they were in the shopping mall to a corner.

"What's wrong?" Just as the words left her mouth, she saw what he had a moment earlier. It was Kise laughing with Haru standing next to him blushing. The two pairs were not far away from each other and both Aomine and Momoi could hear the conversation.

"Haru, how could you do something so stupid? You're tall, but not tall enough that you can't see the pillar in front of you. You're such a baka." Kise couldn't stop from laughing. His eyes were watering and he bent down holding his stomach trying very hard to catch his breath.

"I don't want to hear something like that coming from you. You're so mean. In situations like that a best friend is supposed to comfort not laugh." Haru complained rubbing his fore head.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it was too funny. You would have laughed at me too. Okay I apologize for laughing too much. Does it still hurt?" The blond tried very hard to put on a serious face.

"Yeah it still hurts. You have to make up for it."

"Eh?! Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"But you were mean to me just now."

Kise gave in, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Come on just do it. I won't hit you or anything like that."

"Alright. Kise did as he was told. For the next few seconds, nothing happened. Kise started to wonder if Haru was playing him. He didn't want to look stupid standing in the middle of no-where with his eyes closed. He just opened them a little, when he felt something soft and warm on his cheek. Peeking over, he saw Haru's eyes closed fixing a light peck on his right cheek. "I like you, Ryouta."

Jolting back Kise exclaimed, "Haru what are you doing?" revealing a confused and shocked expression.

"You weren't supposed to open your eyes yet."

"What is going on? Why did you just kiss me? And what did you just say?"

"Ha, I knew you would be confused. It's to get back at you for making fun of me just now. It was a joke. We used to kiss each other when we were younger too."

"Yeah but that was when we were like 5 or something. Sometimes I really don't get your jokes." Kise let the topic drop, though slightly confused with the somewhat apparent confession, they continued walking with Haru's arm placed around Kise's neck on his shoulders.

Aomine was furious at the sight of the kiss. He wrapped his hands into a fist and smashed one against the wall, startling the people passing by. He was ready to go up and pull Haru away from Kise and drive his fist into the brunette's face.

"Dai-chan, no. If you do that now, Kise-kun will just hate you more. Stop, calm down." Luckily Aomine listened to Momoi's warning and they walked away.

For the rest of the day, Momoi tried very hard to make Aomine focus on other things and want him to think about something other than what they saw earlier, but it was futile. The blond was the only thing occupying her childhood friend's mind. He didn't want to think about what he witnessed in the mall, but the image of Haru kissing Kise just became clearer and clearer. Even that night after arriving home, the stupid blond was the only thing on the bluenette's mind and fell asleep that way too.

* * *

Basketball practice was something that Aomine didn't attend, and he would make sure to leave school before he was reminded to go or fall asleep somewhere where no one would find him. Today he made an exception. "Satsuki, let's go for practice." He called appearing at the door of Momoi's class right after the last bell went off.

Momoi spun around with her jaw dropped, "You're coming to practice today?"

"Okay fine, I'm leaving by myself." The dark skinned boy turned away starting to head off down the hall.

"No, wait. Dai-chan!" This was something that shocked Momoi. Aomine never comes to practice, so why is he… her thoughts stopped there when she remembered that someone special would be appearing in the gym today. Momoi chuckled quietly to herself. Aomine is just way too stubborn to admit to something like that.

The gym was already filled with the sound of basketball shoes squeaking and the ball bouncing when Momoi and Aomine walked in. Amidst all the players, one of them immediately stood out and caught Aomine's attention. The only blond present in the gym went straight up for a dunk with a huge smile hanging on his face.

"Ryouta, you really are good! Have you really only played basketball for three years? It doesn't seem like it."

"Haru too though! Your're really good!" Aomine shot a cold glare at Haru, to which the latter shrugged with a smirk perched on his lips. Haru ran up to Kise, pulling the blond close to him and walked towards the benches, turning his face slightly so that Aomine could catch the smile on his face.

The coach and Wakamatsu tried to get Aomine to participate, but he just wouldn't budge. When practice finally ended Haru jumped onto Kise hugging him fully, "Ryouta I knew you would make it for the team! It's so great that you're in first string. I finally get to play with you!"

"Yeah I'm really glad too Haru! Thank you for pushing me to join." Kise beamed at his childhood friend and they made their way to the lockers. Aomine couldn't take it anymore and wanted to just kill Haru right on the spot, but he remembered what Momoi said yesterday, and forced himself to contain that desire. Aomine stood up to leave the court before everyone else came back from the showers and waited beside the school entrance. He heard Kise voice and turned around.

"Sorry Ryouta it seems like I forgot something in the locker room. I'll go back and pick it up."

"Alright, hurry up. I'll wait outside." Kise proceeded to walk out the gates. As he did so, an arm grabbed him from out of nowhere, and pulled him away from the school. "Aominech- Aomine, what are you doing?"

"Shut up you baka and just come with me."


End file.
